


infectio

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Infection, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Sad Ending, Tragic Romance, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: They were both well aware of what could transpire next — whether it was a bite or an ordinary wound, they would become walkers if they died. The living were alreadyinfectedinside. Gavin wanted them to survive together, just a little bit more until they could find a shelter and a life.And yet..
Relationships: Gavin/Reira
Kudos: 2
Collections: ( happily never after ), Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020





	infectio

**Author's Note:**

> I won't miss this chance to write one of my fave shows~  
> I just kinda regretted this damn angst idea T^T  
> pls read the tags bcs this is a terribly heavy angst  
> xoxo

_All survivors, we have a safe place in the north tower._

_Food, place, and society._

Days after they heard the repeated broadcast coincidentally from a radio, both Gavin and Reira embarked on a journey to the north.

A hope for a future in this _dead_ world.

Almost a year passed after the infection spread all over the world but it didn’t mean they lost hope, they were getting closer and closer to the north tower, they could see it from where they stood now. A place that held hope for the living survivors.

Gavin stared at the sight of the far-away tower, squinting his eyes against the glaring sun. “It will be a matter of days to reach the tower. We’re getting close, Reira.”

Reira nodded with a huff, struggling to walk with a small backpack of provision on her back. “Before that, we have to cross this bridge first.”

“There’s only a few stray walkers, we’re gonna make it.” He tousled her hair playfully.

“I sure hope so.” A confident smile flickered at her weary features and Gavin smiled back while readying the silencer gun. 

In this unfortunate world, she was reunited with Gavin, an old schoolmate. They ended up fighting together and surviving this apocalyptic world.

And they made a great team.

Reira held two knives in each hand, ready to fight as she began to walk through the bridge. They definitely could survive five walkers. But as they walked along, a horde of walkers entered the opposite side of the bridge.

In instinct, she turned around so that they were back to back, “The other side is clear.”

“We can’t fight through a lot of _that_ , let’s wait until they all pass the bridge.” His mind quickly set their survival in motion, he approached the bridge’s railing and saw what might be under it. A relief flooded him as he glanced at Reira. “Go under the bridge.”

A small frown marred her delicate features. “Which means we have to hide now.” Reira put the knives back on her sides and grabbed Gavin’s sleeve, pulling him with her before he had any worse idea. “Waiting is the best chance we got now, Gavin.”

His jaw clenched, he went along with her to hide under the bridge, a small pavement space that would be enough to sit, and they could swim across if cornered. However, as Reira sat down on the pavement, she let out a pained groan, clutching on her side. Gavin clearly noticed and frowned at her, “Your stomach hurt?”

Reira was sweating even more than him yet still shook her head. “No, just a little bit hungry.”

Gavin crouched down in front of her as concern began to appear, dreading the worst. “Hungry don’t make you sweat this much. Don’t tell me—“ He peeled her hand off from her side, seeing the sight of a bandage that was stained red. “Reira..”

“It’s okay. We have to get to the tower first.”

He didn’t believe her, knowing she had a tendency to hide away so Gavin lifted up her shirt slightly to reveal a wound. Bandaged, but definitely a serious wound. The revelation was a _slap_ in his face.

They were both well aware of what could transpire next — whether it was a bite or an ordinary wound, they would become _walkers_ if they died. The living were already infected inside. Gavin growled in anger with that horrifying thought. They survived together for so long, just a little bit more until they could find a shelter and a life. And yet..

Nonetheless, Reira stubbornly covered her bandaged wound with her shirt. The wound was reopened as they ran down to hide here under the bridge, more blood seeped through the bandage. “You know what this means.” Words spoken through her gritted teeth, she felt almost angry about the outcome of her life. No, she was _angry_.

“I don’t.” Gavin’s throat constricted. 

“I thought I could survive long enough to arrive at the tower, and maybe saved, but..” Breathing raggedly, she looked up and listened to the growling sound of walkers above, it must be quite a long horde. “I know I won’t.” Her voice was weighed with regret.

Gavin stayed quiet, his head hung low.

Reira snatched his wrist that held the gun, pointing it at herself. “Kill me, Gavin. Kill me before I turn.”

Her plea caught him off guard for a second, then he looked at his gun. Of all the things she could have asked.. How could he kill the one he wanted to share a life with — to survive until they reached that tower. He shook his head repeatedly, if it was anyone else he would be able to. Not her, though, he couldn’t kill her.

“Gavin. I don’t want to be the one to bite you.” Reira let go of his hand, lips trembling as she fought the tears. They won’t have a future together because hers would end here.

He cradled the side of her face affectionately. “Are you underestimating me? I can fight well, Reira.”

Her face leaned weakly against his hand. “I can’t bear the thought of being the reason for your turn.” A pause as she breathed out, fighting death that would come but she didn’t want to tell him to leave her either. “I love you, so.. ” 

Gavin let out a hollow laugh — so _damn_ hollow it hurt his own heart, “This is the most horrible timing to confess, Reira.”

Reira knew she couldn’t afford to be selfish any longer as she faced her own death. “I love you.. Just kill me and.. go to the tower.” Weak voice, quivering pale lips, it was getting hard to breathe as she tried to lift her arm to reach for his face.

Instead, he pulled her against his chest, unable to watch her become something that might be worse than dead, but he couldn’t find it in him to shoot the girl. “I love you, too. I always do, many years ago.” He placed a kiss upon her lips before she lost herself, to let her know what he felt.

Still sitting against the bridge’s wall, Reira’s hands went limp after a long dreadful moment — her vacant eyes stared up to Gavin, death was taking her over and she would become one of the dead. Gavin held her tight for the last time, unshed tears in his eyes as he thought of losing her, of her becoming a walker and honestly? He’d prefer her alive and out there _kicking_ the walkers instead.

His large hand covered her eyes and sealed them shut ever so gently, and he had forgotten how to breathe. 

In the end, he didn’t shoot her.

Gavin had a reason. A bite wound in his shoulder he got from the walkers’ ambush they faced last night, he concluded that was when she got hurt as well. Gavin thought he would get her to the tower safely first before he had to die, but.. He would also turn soon. _Very soon_. His body slumped down to sit on her side with their hands linked, under the bridge where the walkers were still walking and roaming above them.

He murmured words to the girl beside him even though she won’t be able to hear, “I’m just glad I met you again, these past months were as great as it could be — having you to fight for, to fight with. We were a great team, Reira.” And these past months he spent with her reawakened all the feelings that were never conveyed when they were still in high school.

He would join her in death now.

_Together_ , they always said to each other.

Among the walking dead, there was a dead guy and a dead girl that always followed one another wherever they went.

Never to be separated even after they’d lost themselves.

_Together_ , they said to death.


End file.
